The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for assembling products such as boats. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices and methods for handling boat gimbal housings.
Conventional boat manufacturing processes are typically quite labor intensive and involve a significant amount of manual lifting and positioning of component parts. What is needed are methods and devices for improving manufacturing efficiency on a boat assembly line.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a device for handling a boat gimbal housing. The device includes an upright member having an upper end and a lower end. A cross-member is connected to the upright member adjacent the upper end. A counterweight is connected to the cross-member, and a lift connection location is positioned at the cross-member between the counterweight and the upright member. A clamp mounting structure is connected to the upright member adjacent the lower end. A clamp is provided for clamping the gimbal housing. The clamp is connected to the clamp mounting structure and is positioned beneath the cross-member.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a method for mounting a gimbal housing to a boat. The method includes providing a clamp including a moveable upper clamp member and a fixed lower clamp member. The method also includes inserting the fixed lower clamp member within an opening defined by the gimbal housing, and then clamping the upper clamp member against a top surface of the gimbal housing. The method further includes lifting the gimbal housing with a boom and lift assembly connected to the clamp, and connecting the gimbal housing to a transom of the boat while the boom and winch assembly holds the clamped gimbal housing at a desired position relative to the transom.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.